


The Kitchen Counter

by HikariHyuuga



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHyuuga/pseuds/HikariHyuuga
Summary: Just fucking read it





	The Kitchen Counter

Azusa was sharpening knives in the kitchen again and Yui/Reader knew there must have be something behind this. But what was it that pushed him into doing it again??

She slowly came in and turned on the lights, as she did so the memories flashed before her eyes- how he fucked her right there on that counter for the first time. Ah, but no girl, that isn't what you came for. Yeah...

"Nee, Azusa-kun, what are you doing?" Y(o)ui asked.

"Ah Yui-san....Just in time." He said with a croissant like smile.

Youi came closer and grabbed his hand.  
"Don't sharp the knives anymore Azusa-kun"

"I...didn't intend to... continue" Azusa said turning off the light- magically, of course, since the switch was at the door.

He kissed her passionately, but softly, making her groan.

"Now....do you want....to know...what....I will do? "  
Youi couldn't even say no, her bodie was possessed by lust so instead of replying she bit his neck.

"Mmmmmm, good Youi san!" He screamed at her ear and than used the knife in his arm to cut her clothes and later his.

Yui, freed from her terrible 75% cotton shell, sat on the kitchen counter.  
"Lets fuck better than before" she said

He came to her and opened the drawer on the counter to get Rukis instant coffee. Closing the drawer he pinned Youis thies and she moaned in pleasure.

Now, he took the coffee pack and opened it.

"This isn't just....ordinary coffee..... this is vampire coffeee" he said and poured the dust over noth of them.

You started feeling A LOT more horny and couldn't wait any longer.........maybe this was his intention all along? But you didn't care anymore....now, you just wanted the D.

Suddenly youi felt something in her rear entrance. Was the counter growing a dick?

"Ah, I see....Yui san....you wanted it there." Azusa said "this coffee made it possible....for you to....like the counter"

What? Was she emotionally attached to a kitchen counter?  
No, she just liked the place that's all.

Azusa now said hell do it from the front.

He took the knife and shoved it in Youis vagina and than he drank that blood from her. (The knife was pretty dull ao she didn't loose too much)

She was mesmerised, and the counter grew more! But, she wanted Azusa....  
So now he finally put his penis inside, groaning.

First, he was slow, but than he took a faster pace and Yoi started to pant hard.

Than another thing happened to the counter.

"Greedy....Yui san.....really" Azusa said in sentences fuol of pleasure

But he was wrong! The counter didn't enter Yui this time but him!!!  
Now, they were both connected more than usual- they could feel each others every move. It was so romantic and soon they both ended up in postorgasmic shocks.

Kissing softly Azusa said "I love you Youi san" and they fell asleep naked on the kitchen counter who covered them with its wooden blanky.

 

Tho Yuma still beat their asses tomorrow morning.

~THE END~

 

AN: Yo guys, want some more? ;)


End file.
